theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Love at First Sight
Love at First Sight is the eleventh episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It will be broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 19 March 2018. It is preceded by A New Dawn and will be followed by All Hallows Eve. Synopsis It's Halloween, but Mildred's more interested in meddling in Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb's relationship. Her good intentions backfire when her love spell goes wrong. Sybil gets caught up in Ethel's plan to get Esmerelda back in school. Plot The Night before Halloween, Maud and Enid sneek into Mildred's room to scare her, but she scares them instead. Meanwhile, Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice are telling ghost stories. Sybil tells of a ghost living in a chest in the topmost turret of Cackle's, and says that Ethel told her about it. Mildred, Maud and Enid hear wailing, and find that source is Miss Bat, who is upset because Algernon forgot their anniversary. Mildred decides to help, and the next morning at breakfast, she puts a love potion in a bowl of porridge and offers it to Miss Bat, who declines. Mildred then trips over and the potion goes flying across the room, and lands in a drink that Miss Drill gives to all the teachers. Esmerelda arrives at Cackle's for a final visit before starting at her new non-magical school, and Ethel claims she can get Esme's powers back. In art class, Mr Rowan-Webb delivers pumpkins for the girls to carve, but when Miss Mould sees him, the love potion kicks in and she proclaims him to be a majestic creature and immediately starts drawing a picture of him. Meanwhile, Ethel (who has been excused from class) shows Esme her plan to get her powers back: the Founding Stone- she took it from Sybil's room, cloned it and replaced it with a fake, and has hidden the real stone in the highest turret. Mildred, Maud and Enid decide that they have to keep Rowan-Webb away from the other teachers (except for Miss Bat) until the love potion wears off. Mildred finds Miss Bat, who tells her about how she and Rowan-Webb first met at a costume party in college. When coming back downstairs, Ethel and Esme meet Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice and repeat the story about the ghost, telling them not to go up there. Meanwhile, Rowan Webb is collecting a delivery at the front door when Miss Hardbroom approaches. Enid tries to distract her, but she sees Mr Rowan-Webb, and attempts to flirt with him. Ethel tells Esme the spell to take power from the stone, but Esme refuses, says that her principles are more important than her powers, and says she's going to leave. Rowan-Webb goes outside to get away from the teachers, but Miss Drill sees him and starts showing off her sporting skills. Running away, Rowan-Webb finds Miss Bat, who, upon seeing him, forgives him for forgetting their anniversary. However, Rowan-Webb sees his reflection in a mirror and falls in love with himself. Mildred and Maud get Rowan-Webb to follow his reflection and shut him in a classroom. Esme and Ethel appear, looking for the teachers so Esme can say goodbye. Mildred offers to talk to Esme about non-magical school, and leads her and Ethel away, leaving Maud to guard the classroom door. While Mildred and Esme talk, Ethel goes up to the tower and casts a spell to keep her sister in the tower until she uses magic. Maud is confronted with the other teachers, who manage to get past her to Rowan-Webb. Outside, Clarice and Beatrice think that Ethel and Esme made up the story about the ghost, and suggest that Sybil go up to the tower and see for herself. Mildred gets back to the classroom to find that Maud has told Miss Cackle what happened. Miss Cackle comes into the room with her back to Rowan-Webb, and casts a spell to break the love potion's effect. Rowan-Webb gives Miss Bat the package he received- it's her anniversary present, the same mask she wore when she met him. Rowan-Webb didn't forget their anniversary at all, the package just hadn't arrived yet. Ethel asks Esme to get stone from the tower and give it back to Miss Cackle. Meanwhile Sybil has become trapped in the tower by Ethel's spell. Beatrice and Clarice tell Mildred that they haven't seen Sybil since she went up the tower. Mildred sees Ethel going up that way and follows her. In the tower, Esme arrives to find Sybil stuck on the roof outside the window, having tried to escape. With Ethel's spell preventing her from getting help, Esme takes power from the stone and rescues Sybil herself. Ethel and Mildred get to the tower, and discover that Esme has taken power from the stone, which has stopped glowing... Quotes Miss Hardbroom: Sorry, I didn't see you there. Probably because you lack personality, presence, charm. Mr Rowan-Webb: What is wrong with everyone today? Enid: It's OK. I think the potion's worn off. Mildred: I'm not so sure. I think this might be how Miss Hardbroom flirts. Miss Hardbroom: All men are fools, but you are the king! Miss Bat: We are born with two legs, two arms, two ears, two eyes… but only one heart, cos we’re supposed to find the other one. Miss Bat: Algie, darling! Mr Rowan-Webb: You've forgiven me! Miss Bat: Of course, my love, I'd forgive you anything. Mr Rowan-Webb: Oh, Gwen, I... (sees his reflection) Who's that? Miss Bat: Who, dearest? Mr Rowan-Webb: Only the most gorgeous wizard in the whole wide world. Gallery DYqBWOfXkAEQJ4t.jpeg P0617q3m.jpg Category:2017 TV Series